The Wrong Glass
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Lily and James are constantly fighting,but suddenly James feels differently about Lily.He needs to find out if there is any chance at all with Lily.James and his fellow Marauders,Sirius and Remus come up with a funny plan that involves veritaserum and a l


THE WRONG GLASS   
  
James Potter looked across the room at a laughing Lily Evans with longing. He just had to find a way to make Lily his. He had loved her for the past three years and now in their seventh and final year he was starting to panic about running out of time. He knew once they graduated from Hogwarts he would probably never see her again. James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his friends. Remus Lupin, who sat beside with his nose in a book wasn't making a sound but mouthed the words silently as he read. Sirius, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, was flirting with a beautiful simpering blonde... and an air head. James wasn't surprised there, Sirius never was one for talking to girls. He preferred to do other things. James wasn't sure where Wormtail was, he hadn't seen him lately. James was gazing at the fiery red head, Lily Evans who was sitting with a few friends and laughing. James was currently trying to devise a plan to kiss Lily, with the help of his fellow Marauders. James knew once he kissed Evans she'd surely want to go out with him, and he really wanted to kiss her. James had been hoping once he kissed her this longing he felt would go away, as it did with other girls. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't. Lily Evans had hated James since the first time she had laid eyes on him; and James had liked her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. James didn't blame her, knocking anyone into the Lake with the Giant Squid on the first day would make anyone angry. Truthfully, James hadn't knocked Lily into the Lake but Snape had. Evans had tried to get a thrashing Snivelly out of the water but only accomplished falling in herself. She was so angry she ended up tipping James, Sirius and Remus' boat into the lake while she was in the water. Prongs was gazing so intently at Lily that he hadn't felt Padfoot tapping, quite hard on the shoulder. He finally noticed when Sirius gave him a hard clunk on the head and looked up angrily. He seen Sirius motion towards the boys dormitories and follow reluctantly. Moony was behind James, muttering about how it was the best part of the book.  
  
Once they reached their dorm and shut the door firmly behind them Sirius rolled his eyes while Remus laughed.  
  
"We must start putting this plan into motion Prongs, before they hall you off to the psycho ward at St. Mungos." Sirius said as he fell gracefully down on his bed, his black hair falling gracefully into his stormy gray eyes. James looked over at Peter who was lying on his bed looking through some kind of book.  
  
"Why were you up here Wormtail?" James asked to try and change the subject. Peter just shrugged and got up to put his book away. James looked at the Marauders as they sat in a row on Sirius's bed as if waiting for the command to start the project. James glanced over to make sure the door was shut and brought out his wand to lock it and said, "Okay we'll put the plan into motion, umm tonight?"  
James asked in sort of a nervous voice. Sirius was grinning while his eyes sparkled with amusement. Remus looked very reluctant and nervous but Peter looked confused.  
  
"James, what's the plan again?" Peter asked as Sirius sighed and looked exasperated.  
  
"Okay, tonight while Evans is still in the common room we are going to go ask her if she ever says she cares for me then she has to kiss me." James knew that deep down Lily must truly care for him and if she did her pride would make her kiss him. If she didn't well, he'd know the truth. "But Evans isn't going to admit it willingly of course so I think we need to slip a little Veritaserum into her morning pumpkin juice." James had gotten the idea from Sirius who decided to do the same to him two years ago during the summer. "But we need to be around people so they all witness her saying it so she definately can't back out." James looked at all of them once more before he turned and headed back down, his friends following him. Evans was talking vividly with three other girls and as the Marauders made their way towards Lily the whole common room went silent, anticipating another Lily and James shouting match. They were usually very entertaining. Lily went quiet too, and stood up to face James and glared daggers at him. James found he couldn't say a word, but fortunately Sirius stepped up beside him and started talking while he gave James an elbow in the ribs.  
  
"Evans James and I have made a bet..." said Sirius looked over a James for him to continue. James rubbed at his ribs and said,  
  
"Yes Evans, Sirius thinks I can't get you to say you love me by tomorrow night and I think I can." James said challenging as Evans laughed at what she thought as a joke while the Gryffindors all looked at them with growing interest.  
  
"Yeah right Potter, like I'd ever say that!" Lily said while laughing.   
  
"Would you like to make a bet, Evans?" James asked quietly as Evans abruptly stopped laughing. James continued talking a little louder to make sure the whole common room heard. "If I win then you have to kiss me. If you win...."  
  
"If I win then..." Lily thought for a moment before answering, "You have to leave Snape alone." Lily said, the ever protector of the lesser people. James sighed dramatically as though he were risking a lot before he answered.  
  
"I suppose, since I will win anyways." James grinned and started back toward his dorm leaving Lily looking suspicious.  
  
The next morning James dressed quickly and dropped the small vial of Veritaserum into his robe pocket. He and Sirius had nicked the vial off of Snivelly. He and the other Marauders trouped down for breakfast early, before most were up. When they reached the Hall James scanned it for Evans though she wasn't down yet. Perfect! Lily Evans had sat in the same place for the last five months, a space provided for the Head Girl. James walked slowly by and, under the cover of the Marauders, carefully slipped the Veritaserum into the pumpkin juice; a little more than necessary. James passed the next twenty minutes waiting for Evans while the Great Hall slowly filled. James started getting comments about how he must have lost his mind, and how Snape would be glad. He was starting to fidget, when finally she came and sat down. James looked to his friends for encouragement and then with his glass of pumpkin juice walked up to Evans. The Great Hall seemed to get quieter for most knew of the bet. As gossip spread like wild fire at Hogwarts, Lily turned as James stood beside her. She hadn't touched her pumpkin juice yet. James sat his glass down beside her as she stood up to face him.  
  
"Ah, Evans I was thinking that we should have a toast. To make the bet official and such." Lily shrugged and handed him the glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed the other one. James looked over at Lily but she seemed to be waiting for him to take the first drink. So he tilted his head back and took a great a gulp as did Lily. But before he could ask her anything she asked him something.  
  
"James do you love me?" James thought this was a ridiculous question and was wondering why Evans had asked him. He was supposed to be the one asking. But before he could say anything his mouth opened and for all to hear he replied,  
  
"Yes of course I do. I've loved you since my fifth year." Everyone seemed to go into a shocked silence while James clapped his hand over his mouth while Lily laughed in delight. James looked over at Sirius and Remus who were rolling on the ground clutching their sides in laughter. Somehow he had recieved the glass with the Veritaserum and Lily Evans had known about their plan.  
  
"I was just wondering... I love you too." Lily replied as she threw her arms about his neck and kissed him until McGonagall pulled them a part. The girls in the Hall were sighing and chattering about romance, while the guys laughed and slapped James on the back as he led Lily to the nearest broom closet. James grinned as he thought he wasn't too angry about getting the wrong glass.


End file.
